Knocked Out part two
by MissCera
Summary: Part two if Knocked out. Hope you enjoy LEMONS


Knocked out part two

IF YOU HAVE NOT READ KNOCKED OUT, DO NOT READ THIS YET. 

**So was drinking some wine after I put my son to sleep and thought about the response my story had. Thanks to everyone who left a review. Turns out my writing gets better after I've been drinking. Haha (-_-') anyways figured I'd write a sequel. Hope you enjoy!**

Theo Nott wasn't happy. Abso-fucking-lutely pissed off. The shadow prince of Slytherin was completely livid because of what the infuriating redhead witch said. He sneered as...erm...what was her name again, Weasley of course but this witches name was escaping him. She sat in front of him with her hands folded looking at him with a pitiful look on her face.

"Red, do you want to run that by me again?" She cocked an eyebrow at the name.

"It's Ginny."

"No matter, say that again."

"Ron is only getting a months detention, and Hermione has two months worth. She will talk to your boy when she comes around. And she will eventually, she's just embarrassed and hiding out in the dorms. Would you let Malfoy know so he will stop coming up to Gryffindor tower. It's becoming impossible to get a full nights sleep from his infuriating knocking." She replies before standing to her feet. She looks at the quiet Slytherin as his raw magic starts to spark off of him. "You good?" She asks putting her hands up in front of her body.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He yells out slamming his hands down on the table. Other students stopped eating to look at the guy and girl. "So you are telling me that the fucking prick who had the nerve to mock Draco and Grangers relationship is only getting a month of detention and she gets more? What the fuck! This isn't fair. He got exactly what he deserved. He never should of spoken to her that way." Nott had a look of insanity on his face, shaking with fury. The redhead witch stepped back slightly but nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. I really do. He might be my brother but he should of never spoken to Hermione like that. The whole house is pretty much done with him. Harry is the only one who still talks to him. Oh and Lavender. She thinks she has a chance with Ron again because Hermione will not give him a chance to talk to her. Every time he shows up where she is, she leaves. It's quite sad really." The youngest Weasley rambled on rubbing her arm slightly. She looked towards the handsome Slytherin and felt a small blush creep onto her face. She shakes her head to make all impure thoughts stop. Though it was hard not to notice how incredibly fit Theo Nott had gotten. He looked at her as she shook her head again. _'Stop it Ginny, you have Harry. Stop thinking about Nott. Stop thinking about what the shadow prince of Slytherin might have underneath those ruddy school clothes.'_ Ginny Weasley's eyes meet his and she lets out an almost inaudible squeak. Nott smirks before sitting back down with a huff.

"So what's the plan? Is anyone going to do anything about that ridiculous excuse of a wizard or would you Gryffindors prefer us to handle things?" He asks with evil glint in his eyes.

"Erm...well...I don't know to be honest. I've sent letters to my family so I got that part of my revenge covered. The twins love Hermione and mum is going to have a fit when she finds out. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh what are we talking about? Finally going to get some revenge on the weasel?" Pansy Parkinson says while sitting down next to Theo. Blaise Zabini chuckles as he sits down across from her. Ginny blushes as she watch the two Slytherins catch up with Theo on what was going on. Pansys smirk falls and a frown starts to form on her face. "Seriously? A month of detention? That's nothing. What is McGonagall thinking?" She says loudly before looking at the witch who was still standing up in front of them. "Sit down Weasley, we don't bite, but we do need to come up with a plan for how we are going to handle your oaf of a brother."

"Agreed. Messing with him and pranking him won't be enough. Full blown annihilation." Zabini says while hitting his fist into his other hand. Theo nods in agreement. Ginny smiles slightly. Usually she wouldn't be up for working with a bunch of snakes, but that idiot hurt her best friend and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. The lone Gryffindor sits down with the three Slytherins as they talk about their plan to take down Ron Weasley. Somewhere in a corridor at that same time, said Weasley sneezes.

"You all right there?" Harry Potter asks looking up from his letter. Ron wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve (a/n: *barf* I gagged typing this. So gross. Use a tissue damnit!) Harry cocks an eyebrow at him. He hands him a tissue from his pocket. "I really wish you wouldn't do that. You aren't a kid anymore." He says in disgust.

"Sorry Harry. So did you talk to Hermione for me?" He asks hopefully. Harry looks over at him. He stops walking before letting out a frustrated puff of air.

"No Ron. Quite honestly I don't think you should even try to talk to her. I'm only still friends with you because of our history. I don't blame her for how's she's acting. She has every right to be angry with you. You said some fucked up shit." The Boy-who-would-not-die said while folding his letter and pocketing it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses slightly up as he tried to calm him breathing down. Honestly it took everything in him not to punch his best friend.

"I know Harry. God I really do. I fucked up big time. Any chance of Hermione and I having a relationship is pretty much gone. I just wish she would let me apologize. I am really sorry and I want to tell her that." The boy-who-is-an-idiot says dropping his shoulders in defeat. Harry looks at him with pity in his eyes. It was hard not to feel somewhat sorry for the pathetic idiot. His mouth was always ahead of his brain. However at the same time, this was Hermione. She didn't deserve what was said to her.

"Give her time mate. She might come around. Just give her some space and keep your head down." Harry says patting the Weasley boy on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get some food." He finishes, and as if Ron's stomach heard him, it lets out a loud growl. Both boys laugh slightly before heading toward the Great Hall.

 **Lemon warning. Advert your eyes if you are not of age.**

Around that time Hermione Granger lets out a squeak as her back his a wall. Two pale hands lock her into place. She blushes as she stares up at the blonde wizard pinning her against said wall. Her eyes cloud with lust as he leans forward and kisses her neck. A little moan escapes her lips as she closes her eyes.

"Draco. Stop. What if someone sees?" She could feel him smirking against her neck. She lets out a louder moan as he moves down, slowly racking his teeth against her collarbone.

"Let them see then. You've been ignoring me kitten. You should know better." Draco Malfoy replies grabbing onto her hips. He picks her up and pushes her up against the wall again. Hermione groans, wrapping her legs around the man who had stolen her heart. She could feel his need for her pressed against her panties. She blushes while looking at her boyfriend as he brings his head up to face her. He smirks before capturing her lips with his.

 _'Surely he isn't planning on taking me here, out in the open.'_ Hermione thinks as she holds onto him. He backs up slightly before carrying her to an alcove. He holds her up with just the strength of his thighs as he continues to touch her all over. Hermione shudders when his hand brushes over her naked thigh. With her skirt pushed up, she was pretty much open to the world right now. Malfoy smirks before breaking the kiss.

"What do you want kitten? Tell me." He says while taking a nip at her neck. She shudders again before meeting his eyes.

"You. I want you to fuck me. Right now, here in open. I want your dick inside of me. Please Draco. Please for the love Gods, fuck me." She pleads with a blush spreading completely across her face. Malfoy grins before putting her down. She pouts before looking down. He slowly undos his belt and unzips his trousers. He reaches inside slightly before pulling his long and hard dick out. Hermione's mouth waters as he jerks it slightly before grabbing her. He pushes her into the darkest part of the alcove and turns her to face to wall. She moans as he pushes her skirt up and pulls her panties down.

"Oh my kitten is soaking wet. Is this what you want my pretty kitty, you want my cock inside of you?" Malfoy says while rubbing his dick slightly up and down against her wet pussy. Hermione groans, throwing her head back. She nods her head before bracing herself against the wall. She could feel Draco's dick push slightly against her slick opening. With one quick movement, he was completely sheathed. She let out a moan as he slowly starts to pump into her. He covers her mouth slightly with his hand. "Quiet kitten, we don't want to attract to much attention to ourselves." Malfoy says smirking before biting her ear. He grabs onto her hips before he quickens the pace. Hermione groans before pushing away from the wall slightly. She slowly starts to unbutton her shirt, and without Draco noticing, she unhooks her front clasp bra. Her breasts spring free and bounce back and forth as Draco continues to pound into her from behind.

"Yes. Oh my gods. Draco. Fuck yes. Keep fucking me. I'm so close." Hermione breathes out as she grabs a nipple between her fingers and slides he other hand down to rub her clit. Malfoy smirks and fucks her faster and harder. The sound of skin slapping fills the corridor but thankfully everyone was in the Great Hall eating before starting the day. Hermione's pussy clenches as she cums all over Malfoy. She squirts her juices as his dick slips out of her. His arms wrap around her as her legs almost give out. Hermione shakes slightly before turning around. Malfoy smirks as he notices her breasts. He picks her up again and slams her back into the wall. He grabs a breast with his hand, slightly pinching her nipple and puts his head down to capture the other in his mouth. She moans and grabs onto his hair. He stands back up and grabs his dick in his hand. He lines up with her opening before entering her again.

"Little kitten has been naughty. I'm going to keep fucking you till you can't stand anymore Hermione."

"Yes. Please Draco. Fuck me and my right pussy. I don't want anyone else but you. I'm addicted to your dick." He smirking as he slammed into her. Her breasts bounced up and down as he sped up his strokes. Hermione's moans were getting louder as she was coming up on another orgasm. Malfoys face scrunched up as he neared his. He slips out as Hermione squirts all over him. He drops her legs and forces her down on her knees before slamming his dick into her mouth. She groaned slightly as he pulled her hair. He let out a loud moan as his hot thick seed came into her mouth. She swallows slightly as some of his cum drips from the corners of her mouth. He pulls his dick out and looks at his beautiful girlfriend on her knees in front of him.

"God you are beautiful kitten." He says while cupping her face. She smiles before licking the last bit of cum off of his dick. He groans slightly as he felt Little Draco start to grow again. "Kitten if you keep doing that, we are going to be late." He says as she grabs his dick and continues to lick. She looks up at him before replying,

"I want to suck your dick Daddy. Please. Let me suck it. I want more of your cum. Please give me more cum." Hermione replies as she takes his dick completely into her mouth. He groans loudly before grabbing her hair. He watches as his dick grew in her mouth. He notices her hands let go of his dick as she bobs her head forwards and back. One of her hands grabs her tit while the other snakes down to her pussy. He couldn't see but he was sure that she was fingering herself and rubbing a clit. She sucked harder and fast as she reached her peak. Juices squirt out of her pussy onto the floor. Malfoy smirks before slamming his dick into the back of her throat. She gags before taking him completely with skill most witches couldn't do.

"Ah fuck. Oh fuck. Hermione. Yes. Keep going. Ah you're going to make me...aaaaaaaaah fuuuuuuuuck." Malfoy groans as he cums again into her mouth. She grabs onto his hips to catch herself. Malfoy watches as she swallows his cum for the second time. He smiles as he pulls out his wand. "Scourgify, that's a good girl." He says with a smirk. Hermione smiles before standing up. She fixes her bra and buttons her shirt while Malfoy fixes his pants. She looks around for her panties.

"Draco, where did they go?" She asks with a cocked eyebrow. He looks at her innocently.

"I haven't the foggiest love. We will look for them later, we are going to miss our first class." Malfoy says while bending over to pick up his bag, slightly pushing her green panties inside. Hermione frowns as she looks one more time before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh fine. Whatever. I'll come back later. Let's go." She says in defeat picking up her bag. He laces his fingers with her before heading towards the dungeons for advanced potions. The sounds of the Great Hall doors opening signaling the end of breakfast makes the couple smile. If they would of kept going, they probably would of been caught.

Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini smirk as they reach the dungeons. Standing by the front door stood the power couple.

"Oi. You missed a button Granger." Zabini said while patting Malfoy on the shoulder. Hermione turns red before turning around to fix her clothes. The three Slytherins laugh slightly as other students begin to show up. Everyone becomes silent however which causes Hermione's interest to peak. She turns around before seeing the reason why she had detention for the first time since first year. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hello Ronald."

 _Tbc._

 **So I decided that I'm gonna keep going but I'm only gonna do three parts. So this was part two. Part three will be up eventually. Thankfully my roommate is getting over their flu and she is able to help me take care of my son so I can write for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!!**

 **Cera**


End file.
